


Revenge - Hizzie

by HizzieWarrior



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Build up, F/F, Legacies, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HizzieWarrior/pseuds/HizzieWarrior
Summary: Hope Mikaelson is one of the most well-known names amongst the Witches, Wolves and Vampires that lived around the world. But in New Orleans she had been particularly famous for two things being born and her death.Schedule will be a post once a week every Friday 4pm est
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park
Comments: 56
Kudos: 84





	1. Backstory

Hope Mikaelson is one of the most well-known names amongst the Witches, Wolves and Vampires that lived around the world. But in New Orleans she had been particularly famous for two things being born and her death.

Everyone knows that no Vampire can bear a child. But there are loopholes to everything. One drunken night Klaus Mikaelson had a one-night stand with Hayley Marshall and history had been made. Klaus was getting sick of Mystic Falls even though he had someone special there, it was time to leave. So when he had heard someone had been plotting against him In New Orleans he left.

Shortly after he arrived, he saw that the town that he once ruled was taken over by someone he called son. He swore that he would take it all back. But that was before he knew about the pregnancy, and suddenly ruling wasn’t as important but knew if he wanted his daughter to grow up safe he had to make some enemies and that’s just what he did.

In nine months, he had controlled everything in New Orleans. Since day one he had a plan to build up his empire and destroy it. So when his daughter had been born he had a few minutes of happiness but very quickly gave her up and faked her death.

Klaus knew that everyone would try and harm the baby but if she was dead no one would even look for her. So he said his goodbye not knowing how hard it would be but knew if he wanted her to live a happy life it was for the best.

Klaus went around the world in a rampage making it look like he lost his daughter. Seven years later returned to New Orleans with his whole family but no one knew why but just as fast disappeared again not to be seen for another seven but this time it was his death that ended his last trip to New Orleans. The Mikaelson name disappeared as everyone that held it died, or that’s the world believed. But there was one Heir Left and she was going to get revenge for her Family.


	2. Welcome To New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when all you have is time? You plan every detail of your Revenge. You make sure there is no room for mistakes and if there are mishaps you deal with them. You figure out every detail and possible scenario. That is unless you don’t count on the one scenario that everyone forgets about. That’s what Hope did she forget that she could get emotionally attached.

What do you do when all you have is time? You plan every detail of your Revenge. You make sure there is no room for mistakes and if there are mishaps you deal with them. You figure out every detail and possible scenario. That is unless you don’t count on the one scenario that everyone forgets about. That’s what Hope did she forget that she could get emotionally attached.

“Last stop” the bus driver yelled 

Hope got up and grabbed her bag and walked off the bus and walked onto the sidewalk. She stared at people and the stores as the bus drove off. Hope turned around to see dust in the air and someone staring at her from behind it but didn’t mind probably some tourist. Hope walked to where she used to call home not knowing that it was inhabited by the new king of New Orleans. Caroline Forbes.

Hope walked up to the front doors of the compund and they looked different then what she remembered. She tried opening it but there was a spell on the door. She waved her hand and it blew open. It was a loud crash and suddenly pure silence. The only sound that could be heard was her footsteps walking in. she walked into the main entrance not expecting to see anyone there but there was a young blonde sitting on the sofa reading a book with her headphones in. Hope admired how the girl looked peaceful that was until she turned around to see Hope looking at her.

Not even a second later a spell was said and a fireball thrown at Hope which she easily blocked. “look I’m not here to hurt you, I didn’t know anyone lived here. It had been a long time since I have been there.”

The blonde relaxed she instantly felt calm by the other girls voice. Suddenly Hope had her throat against the wall and an angry mother staring at her. “who are you, why have you come to my house. What di you want from my daughter” She said

Hope knew she could over power the women but decided to play her cards right. She recognized the women from her research and knew she was one of the people she needed to get revenge on. So she pretended to be weak. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to break in I just didn’t know anyone lived here. I don’t have any money and wanted somewhere to sleep.” Hope said with a fake tear coming out

The mother released Hope and demanded she leave immediately. Hope ran out of their in average speed she wasn’t ready to let everyone know that she was more than a witch. She fake cried all the way out but as she left the tears became very real. The only place she actually called home she couldn’t be in. the young blonde chased after her. Hope heard her coming and turned to face the young girl.

“I’m sorry about my mom she is over protective since my sister died.”

Hope looked at the girl and felt her pain.

“my name is Lizzie”

Hope stared at the girl for a minute and nothing in her research said the mother had Daughters. Lizzie confused looked at Hope.

“I’m sorry my name is Hope Mi- Hope Marshall.”

“that a beautiful name” Lizzie said

“thank you, my uncle named me.” Hope said

“Lizzie get back in here” her mother yelled

“okay listen I want you to go to the bar two blocks from here. There are people there that could help you. Because you’re a witch. Just tell them I sent you” Lizzie said running back inside.

Hope wondered why someone she just met would help her. Was it a trap or just someone trying to be nice?

Either way she was going to find out. she found a place to stay for the night. It did have a dark past but knew she had nowhere else to go. She got ready and went over to the place the young blonde mentioned.

She walked in and sat by the bar. And a young girl offered her a drink. She accepted and swallowed the shot. Not a moment later her throat burned in pain and everyone stared at her.

“a new vampire in the Quarter boss will be pleased.” One of the guys said.

He ran up to Hope while she was spitting out the vervain and put cuffs on her only if they knew.

“what are you doing” Hope yelled

“this is a witch and werewolf bar only.”

Hope realized that they didn’t know that she was a witch. “I am a witch you fucking idiot I just never took a shot before”

The ambitious young alpha laughed “prove it”

Hope said a spell and the chains fell off in a second. Everyone looked at the Alpha.

“why are you doing here” The man asked walking closer to Hope

“Lizzie sent me. And I don’t know why when you are all fucking stupid.” Hope didn’t want to do it but felt that if she wanted the wolfs on her side she had to push her plan forward a little bit. She continued

“I challenge you for Alpha” Hope said knowing exactly who the man was. It was Rafael Waithe.

He was now inches from Hope and said “only a wolf can challenge for Alpha maybe you should do some research”

“I did” Hope said starting to force turn her hand to prove a point

Everyone had heard of hybrids before but never heard of a witch and werewolf hybrid.

Everyone made a circle and Hope knew that it was now or never. Rafael ripped his shirt off and went right for Hope’s head but she dodged. She kept weaving his attacks until she had enough of his nonsense. She had the speed the strength and everything that came with being a werewolf and a vampire and she used it to her advantage. She ran behind him and snapped his neck. He fell to the floor and the sound of the thud went into everyone’s ear.

All the wolfs kneeled to Hope. She was in New Orleans one hour and she already controlled the wolfs. Now she just had to get the witches and the vampires and that was her next plan. But she needed to know about everyone she didn’t know about and she knew someone that is willing to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is a tricky business. grammar will be fixed asap i'm really busy


	3. Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrids were rare enough, but being a wolf and a witch was never heard of, so when Hope showed everyone that stood in the bar turning into a wolf and showing magic got people talking. All the rumors spread to the compound, and Caroline felt uneasy. Just when she had come to peace with the wolves and witches, a new mystery girl shows up and has the potential to ruin the whole treaty.

Hybrids were rare enough, but being a wolf and a witch was never heard of, so when Hope showed everyone that stood in the bar turning into a wolf and showing magic got people talking. All the rumors spread to the compound, and Caroline felt uneasy. Just when she had come to peace with the wolves and witches, a new mystery girl shows up and has the potential to ruin the whole treaty.

While everyone was looking at Hope, she was looking at Lizzie. She watched all her steps and moves for a week. She planned to bump into her on the blonde's daily run, where every time she ended up in the cemetery. The morning of the perfect plan, she couldn't sleep. She didn't know why, but it felt like it was the first day of school.

She got ready and watched the compound until Lizzie got out for her run. As the sun rose behind the building when everything was pure bliss, Lizzie opened the front door and started running. Hope ran behind her, far enough not to be noticed but close enough to make sure she didn't go out of sight. Suddenly Lizzie made a wrong turn or one that she hasn't done in the past. Hope made the same turn to be surprised with the blonde staring her in the face.

"you know if you wanted to see me, you could have just asked me out. No need to follow me." Lizzie said, looking down on the shorter girl in" front of her.

"I-I wasn't following you," Hope stuttered.

"then what were you doing Hope. Because I think you were trying to bump into me on one of my runs and pretend it was one of those movies. Tell me the truth." Lizzie smirked

"Okay, you caught me. I wanted to know some information on New Orleans. I don't even know were the wolfs hang out, and I'm the alpha." Hope said sincerely

Lizzie looked at Hope, and it clicked in her head. "oh, you're the new girl that killed Rafael. Wait, are you a wolf and a witch?" Lizzie asked

Hope leaned in close and whispered, "I'm much more than that" and winked at Lizzie.

The blonde blushed furiously, and she tried to hide it, but Hope saw right through it and knew exactly what she had to do. Her original plan went to shit, but her new plan was to use Lizzie by making her fall in love with her and take down her whole family from the inside.

So, she leaned in and kissed Lizzie and stepped back, making the girl speechless. "I'm sorry, I understand if you don't like me," Hope said guilting the blonde

"I-I did, but I can't get into a relationship right now. I'm still getting over my ex. It's funny you killed him, so thank you for that." Lizzie said

"it's okay, I understand. But why would you date an asshole like that. I didn't know him for two minutes, and I hated him." Hope asked

"look I don't know. If I'm honest, my sister's death hit me hard. And he was just there, I don't even know if I like guys, but I was so sad that anyone that said hi won me over." Lizzie said with a tear of regret coming out.

Hope hugged the taller girl and let her drop on her shoulder. She told herself it was for the plan, and she needed to do it. But what she didn't let herself see was that she wanted to help Lizzie.

The two girls departed, and Lizzie smiled at the shorter girl. "hey, come to my house." She said

"last time I was there, your mom almost killed me, so I don't know," Hope said

"my mom has been stressed about a new girl being the alpha because of the peace treaty she made if she knew that you accepted the terms it ensure peace in New Orleans," Lizzie begged Hope

Hope nodded her head and said, "okay, but after, can you give me a tour?"

Lizzie smiled and grabbed Hope's hand and made her way back to the compound.

*  
"can I ask you a question, Hope?" Lizzie said

Hope nodded her head.

"How did you break the door yesterday? There were six spell protections."

"It was a spell my aunt taught me when I was younger," Hope answered

The blonde opened the door to her house, and the two walked in. "mom comes here. I have someone you should meet." Lizzie yelled

Not even a second later, the mother was in front of the two teenagers and said. "what is she doing here, Elizabeth, you know the rules, no guests."

"mom, I know, but this is the hybrid the new Alpha of the wolves," Lizzie said smiling

"I'm sorry about last week when I attacked you. I was just protecting my daughter. I just want peace in New Orleans. my name is Caroline Forbes."

Hope nodded and said. "Lizzie filled me in on the walk here, and I accept all the terms to the agreement I'm going to talk to the witches Hopefully today." And looked at Lizzie to confirm the plans

Caroline looked as though all the stress from her body was lifted off. When a vampire walked in and handed Caroline a bag of blood, she took a sip, pointed some to Hope, took it back, and said, "at least you don't have to drink this every day.

Hope didn't know why her veins didn't pop out, but we're glad they didn't. She needed to save her being a vampire for later just in case of dire need.

"Okay mom, I'm taking Hope on a tour of New Orleans," Lizzie said smiling

"okay behave, and you know you don't go past the woods by yourself," Caroline said the girls leaving as fast as they came.

"Okay tell me something interesting about you," Lizzie said

"I like to paint. Now you." Hope said

"I like to design clothes; hopefully, when I get out of this town, I can work for some big designer company. But if we are honest, my mom would never let me leave." Lizzie said with a sad tone

"I think your mom wants the best for you. and if that's going to New York to pursue your passion, she would let you." Hope said

"have you been stalking me. First, you follow me; then, you know where I want to go?" Lizzie asked looking at Hope

"okay I wouldn't call it stocking. I would call it I have a crush on a girl and wanted to know more about her. Plus, it's all over your Instagram." Hope said calmly while Lizzie again was taken back by Hope's words and was speechless.

She shook her head and saw the cemetery in front of her and changed the subject of the conversation. This is where the witches are most of the time." Lizzie said

"why isn't it so morbid," Hope asked.

"they use ancestral magic. So the dead are the people giving them power, so they are most powerful with these gates." Lizzie said as they walked in.

Hope didn't realize it, but the second she walked in, she felt her magic flowing stronger inside of her. "I feel my magic becoming stronger. I don't know how to explain it; it's like," Hope said before being cut off.

"It feels like energy all over your body," Lizzie said, and Hope nodded

"is your sister one of the ancestors now?"

Lizzie shook her head no and said. "she made sure that wouldn't happen. She despised the witches in this community. And they didn't like her either."

"I know its not my business, but how did she die?"

"she was one of the most powerful witches New Orleans had seen since Davina Claire, and she died not from another witch, wolf, or even a vampire. She died because of the genes she had. She got cancer, and by the time we found out, it was too late to do anything."

The two girls stopped, and Hope wondered why until she saw the tombstone in front of them. She knew that this was her sister's final resting place. She looked at the image, and a tear fell out of her eyes, and Lizzie noticed.

"what's wrong Hope," Lizzie asked.

"nothing, she is just so beautiful."

The two girls stood there for a few minutes before continuing on tour. Hope had met some of the witches in the community and took note of who she needed when it came to killing for the sole reason of revenge.

The tour was pretty much quiet until they got near the woods. "this is the end of the tour."

"wait, why we haven't even got into the woods yet," Hope asked not realizing she just wanted more time with Lizzie

"I can't go in there. That wolf territory." Lizzie said

"I will protect you. I am the alpha you know", Hope said trying to look brave

"you don't understand in there are all wolves that only turn human once a month."

"come on; I promise you won't get hurt." Hope pleaded

"Okay fine, but if I die, I'm going to haunt you."

The two walked through the woods, and it was very peaceful. Hope heard running water and took Lizzie there. When they arrived in front of them was a beautiful waterfall. They looked at it and then at each other.

Out of nowhere, five wolves were looking at the two girls as they were snacks. Lizzie hid behind Hope as she said: "I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to, I will."

They crept closer when Hope remembered a spell she read about when she researched her mother. The wolves were a few feet apart from each other, and they came from all sides.

Hope started chanting, and the wolves froze. Lizzie grabbed Hope's hand and joined her chant, and the wolves were no longer animals but back in human form.

Lizzie looked surprised. And said "how did you know that would work"

Hope didn't answer, but when Lizzie walked a step and tripped Hope knew she could catch the girl, but her vampire side would be revealed, so she let her fall. The blonde got up and dusted herself off, not realizing she cut her knee on a branch.

She said "um did you cut yourself" and pointed to the other girl's leg

She pulled her leggings up, and blood was running down it, and Hope's eyes became black, and veins popped out. Hope turned around but not before Lizzie saw it. She didn't know what to say, but she was going to pretend at least for now not to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the love i appreciate it.


	4. Want To Get Lunch (As Friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been around a week since Lizzie saw Hope's Vampire veins pop out, and she had done so much research if there was such thing as a Tribrid. A word the girl invented or thought she did. And where ever she searched said nothing about it. The only thing she was able to find out was about the first-ever Hybrid but nothing on Tribrids.

It's been around a week since Lizzie saw Hope's Vampire veins pop out, and she had done so much research if there was such thing as a Tribrid. A word the girl invented or thought she did. And where ever she searched said nothing about it. The only thing she was able to find out was about the first-ever Hybrid but nothing on Tribrids.

She pretended not to know while she was around Hope because if she wanted to tell Lizzie, she would. But in the last week, Lizzie hadn't seen the shorter girl at all, and it was true that they met a few weeks ago, but the blonde missed seeing the other girl in the quarter.

"what are you thinking about honey," Caroline asked as she watched Lizzie stared into the window.

"Nothing, I mean, I was thinking about something, but it isn't important," Lizzie said as her cheeks became rose red.

Caroline sat next to her daughter and looked at her face and knew exactly what she was thinking. "have you seen Hope lately I saw you too getting close when she dropped you off the day you gave her the tour?" she said

Lizzie nodded her head. "mom, I'm not ready for another relationship, and I told Hope that, and ever since that day, I hadn't seen her. I don't know if I want it because I figured out something about her, and I don't know what to do." The blonde said softly

"maybe she is just giving you the space you asked for without actually saying the words, and whatever you found out isn't that bad, is it?" Caroline said

Lizzie shook her head when suddenly the window she stared at all day had a face in it. She quickly opened the window as Caroline watched. "Hope what are you doing," the younger blonde said, looking down to see Hope's feet on the ledge.

"I don't know I was just thinking about you, and when I passed the building, I saw you sitting in the window. So, I jumped up here." Hope said smiling

Lizzie looked nervous when Hope Jumped back to the ground and landed on her feet without any harm done to her.

"I was thinking about grabbing lunch, not a date, just friends if you can call us that eating greasy fries and burgers?" Hope said

Lizzie looked at her mother, nodded her head, and said: "yea, I will be down in one minute."

Hope waited for Lizzie when suddenly the same face from when she got off the bus was staring at her. She made sure no one was looking at her, and she vamped sped to him and held his neck on the wall and said. "why are you following me? I saw you at the bus stop now. I see you here."

"I wanted to make sure if it was you, and I am right." The boy said

"what do you mean if I was me?"

"you're Hope Mikaelson the lost baby of New Orleans." the boy said

"how do you know that?"

"I didn't think you would remember me, but I'm Josh. I used to work for Marcel." He said

She let him go remembering what she read from her research. "Josh, I know Davina loved you so much, but I have to do this." She pulled him closer and compelled him to forget her existence. He shook his head, and Hope was no longer in front of him, and he had no idea what just happened, but he forgot everything about Hope Mikaelson. She didn't need someone ruining her plan. She worked for the last two years to make.

As Josh walked away, Lizzie came out dressed in jeans, vans, and a white crop top.

"you look amazing," Hope said

Lizzie blushed as the two walked to the bar. The walk was short, but so much happened between the compound and the bar. Footsteps slowly could be heard behind Hope, and yes, it was usual for people to walk, but for eight pairs of feet walking perfectly in sync wasn't.

Hope whispered to Lizzie, "someone is following us get ready to attack." The blonde nodded

Hope counted to three, and they ran to the closest alley so that People wouldn't notice supernaturals fighting.

The two looked around them as eight wolves jumped all around them. "if it isn't the fake Alpha," one boy yelled.

"i think you should bow down before I make you," Hope demanded

"I don't think so. You killed my boyfriend that night in the bar and I have to kill you for it. So I challenge you for Alpha." Jed said

"look, Hope that's Jed one of the stronger wolfs in New Orleans are you sure you can fight him," Lizzie said worriedly

Hope looked Lizzie in the eyes and made her vampire fangs pop out, knowing that she knew this whole time and shook her head yes.

"I accept," as Hope said those words, everyone backed away and made a circle. Everyone knows a challenge is a one on one fight till there is a clear winner.

Jed didn't attack Hope, as Rafael did. He stood there, trying to figure out what she was trying to do, but she was smarter than him. He finally gave out his patience and ran to attack Hope, and he landed a punch. He smiled and looked at his friends and did it again, making Hope fall to the floor, and he got on top of her and kept punching. After his last punch, he was about to snap her neck when her eyes glowed yellow and black at the same time.

She kicked him off her, he flew 10 feet off the ground, hit the building, and fell to the floor. Hope flipped up and walked over Jed and said I don't need any more wolves dying, so if you surrender kneel. All the wolves watched as he got up, not knowing what he was going to do. He started getting up, and he placed one knee on the floor and tilted his head down. The rest of the wolves followed shortly after.

Past

"look, Jed, I want you and seven wolves to attack Lizzie and me while we are on our way to the bar. I will let you get a few good hits in, but then I would win understand." Hope said

"Okay, Hope, but why would we attack you? you're the Alpha." Jed said

"I don't know to get creative. I just need to make Lizzie think I protected her." Hope said

"you like her, don't you?"

"no, I don't, but If I want to take down the witches and the vampires, I need her to fall in love with me. Stop asking me questions and get ready because I'm going to see Lizzie soon." Hope demanded, and the wolfs left her to herself to think.

Hope didn't know if this plan would work but needed it too.

Present

Hope and Lizzie walked into the bar, and the blonde found a place for them to sit. "I have something to ask you, Hope," she said

"Okay, but before you do that, I'm going to put a spell up so no one can hear us," Hope said, knowing Lizzie wanted to ask about what she saw in the alley.

Lizzie watched as the spell was being put up and got nervous but asked, "are you a vampire too?" already knowing the answer.

Hope nodded, "yes, I am, I don't know why or how, but I am." She said lying

"that's so cool, does that mean you are the most powerful creature?" Lizzie asked excitedly

Hope leaned in and said, "I am, but I don't want to brag about it because people will try and use me. Like the witches will want me to be their leader, and I don't know if I am ready for that responsibility. So please don't tell anyone. I trust you."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone, but maybe you can show me your wolf form sometime? I know it sounds strange, but I always loved wolfs." Lizzie shyly asked

Hope nodded her head and said, "okay next Saturday, how is that for you?"

"it's a date," Lizzie said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any guesses on next chapter


	5. No Goodbye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liking someone and loving someone is to completely different things. When you like someone, you are just happy to be around that person. But when you love someone, it's like your whole world revolves around them. That's what Hope was trying to make Lizzie feel; she knew it would take a while. But didn't realize that she enjoyed being around the other girl.

Liking someone and loving someone is to completely different things. When you like someone, you are just happy to be around that person. But when you love someone, it's like your whole world revolves around them. That's what Hope was trying to make Lizzie feel; she knew it would take a while. But didn't realize that she enjoyed being around the other girl.

In the past week, all they did was hang out. They didn't even go outside for most of that time. For three days, they binged watched the office in Lizzie's room. From ten in the morning to ten at night, they could have watched longer, but Hope went Home every night. Lizzie offered for her to stay the night, but Hope always decided against it. She knew that if she said that she would go home, it would build trust between the two girls.

The girls were in the last episode of the office, and Lizzie had a secret that she regretted not telling Hope sooner. The episode ended, and both girls were in tears. Hope looked at her phone and noticed that it was already one in the morning. "I didn't even realize what time it was, but I have to go home," Hope said, getting off the bed, wiping her tears.

Lizzie watched the girl opening the window and said: "Stop."

"what's wrong Lizzie," Hope said, watching the girl tear up more and knew it wasn't from the show.

This was the time for the truth, but couldn't Lizzie tell her. Hope walked to where Lizzie was sitting and waited for her answer.

"Hope I don't know how to say this. In the last few weeks, I don't know we clicked. I haven't felt like this with anyone I met before, and I don't want this to end." Lizzie said

"what do you mean end?" Hope asked concerned

"never mind, I'm just talking crazy."

"okay. Tomorrow want to hang out. I can show you my wolf form?" Hope said

"that be great," Lizzie said, wiping her tears as Hope left. She knew she should have told Hope she was leaving the next day to go back to school, but she didn't have the heart to do it.

*

Hope woke up in a good mood, she decided that she would let Lizzie ride her in the woods but if she promised not to tell anyone even is she didn't she would let her. She got up and took a shower, and admired the sun going up. The beauty gave her inspiration; she grabbed the closest paintbrush and started painting. She didn't know what she was painting but let her hands stroke the paint across the empty canvas. It became apparent what Hope was painting, and she didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

She picked up the painting at looked at the face she drew and blushed. She quickly set down the painting and got ready to meet the girl in the painting. She dressed in something that wasn't jeans and a crop top trying to impress a certain someone. The girl had put headphones on and played a happy song playlist as she walked to the blonde's house.

Nothing in the world could ruin her mood, nothing. She walked into the coffee shop and got the other girl her favorite drink and a donut. As she walked out of the shop, someone bumped into her, and all the coffee had spilled on her outfit, but not even then, her mood was still sunshine and rainbows.

She had said a spell and cleaned herself up and got another drink, she walked to the compound, and by now, she didn't need to knock to get in, so she jumped to the girl's window and walked inside her room to be surprised that everything was clean and tidy. Even the bed was made.

Hope heard someone coming up the stairs, so she made a pose to surprise Lizzie when she walked in, but the person who walked in wasn't Lizzie.

"Hope what are you doing here?" Caroline asked

"Lizzie and I are going to hang out today. Do you know where she is?" Hope asked

"Hope I don't think Lizzie and you will be hanging around for a little while," Caroline said

"wait, why? Is she sick I can get her some chicken soup I have a recipe my grandmother always made me? You know what I will be right back I'm going to make some I need to get the ingredients. Is it okay if I use your kitchen." Hope said without breathing

Caroline walked up to the girl who was trying to catch her breath and put her hand on the others shoulder. "Hope look, I thought Lizzie told you, but she is in Virginia. She went back to school." She said

"do you mean the one for the supernaturals? Because she told me about it but never said when she had to go back." Hope said with tears build-up

Caroline nodded her head as tears dropped from Hope's chin. She tried to say something, but Hope jumped out the window and ran. She ran all the way home. She opened her door and threw everything on the floor. She picked up the painting and so badly wanted to burn it but couldn't. The girl's heart she was going to break ended up breaking hers, and Hope didn't care about revenge anymore. I mean, she did, but she only cared about hurting Lizzie. And she had the perfect plan.

*

"I'm sorry, Ms. Marshall, but we can't accept you into this school. For one, you have no record of ever existing, and we don't want to in danger the student that goes here. do you understand what I'm saying" Alaric said looking at the shorter girl

"you don't understand. I have nothing else, and I was told this was a safe place for someone like me." Hope said, trying to convince the older man to let her join the school.

"I'm sorry I can't allow you to join our school unless you provide a good reason as too why." Alaric firmly said, expecting the girl to give up.

Hope thought about the cards she had left and knew that she had no choice but to pull the last one out of her sleeve. "my dad funded this school is that a good enough reason not to mention I'm a Hybrid, Witch and Wolf." She said

"your Klaus and Hayley's daughter."

Hope nodded, "my name is Hope Mikaelson. I go by Marshall because I didn't want to get special privileges, but I guess you know now.

"Welcome to Salvatore school. I will have my daughter give you a one-on-one tour of this school you can meet her at noon at the school entrance." Alaric said

Hope nodded and left, but not before Alaric took some blood from the girl to test if she was who she said she was.

It was eleven fifty-nine, and the girl waited for the blonde to come out. It felt as if time was going slower than usual, but that was because she would confront the girl who didn't tell her she was leaving. Lizzie opened the door looking at her paper and said, "Hope Mikaelson," and for a second, she stopped breathing but then realized it was a different last name than the girl she met in New Orleans.

As the blonde was looking at her phone, Hope walked up to her and said, "that's me," the blonde looked up, and again, her breath was taken from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this got angst fast or it will


	6. Welcome To The Salvatore School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She ran down to room 23 and opened the door and closed it fast behind her. She walked to her bed and collapsed on the soft mattress. She picked herself up as she started to cry, she looked over to the other bed in the room. she said looking at the empty space and said “how am I supposed to do this without you. if you were here you would have made me tell Hope I was leaving and all of this wouldn’t be happening. It’s been 3 months four days and 3 hours since I spoke to you and every day, I realize how much you did for me. I just want to say sorry for not being there for you when you needed me.”

“Hope what are you doing here? and I thought your last name was Marshall.” Lizzie stuttered 

“I thought you were my friend but I guess we both though things that were never true.” Hope said harshly

“come on Hope don’t be like that, I was going to tell you that I was leaving I just didn’t want to break your heart.”

“bold of you to assume I ever cared about you, I’m just glad to know that you feel the same way as me, but being a cold-hearted bitch is all you. and how about we stop talking because there isn’t much to say. just give me the tour so that I can be as far away from you as possible.” The shorter girl said 

Lizzie felt tears build up, she turned around to see Penelope and handed her the folder and said “give Hope the tour I have to do something. I owe you a favor.” Before running down the hall disappearing from both the girls starring at her.

She ran down to room 23 and opened the door and closed it fast behind her. She walked to her bed and collapsed on the soft mattress. She picked herself up as she started to cry, she looked over to the other bed in the room. she said looking at the empty space and said “how am I supposed to do this without you. if you were here you would have made me tell Hope I was leaving and all of this wouldn’t be happening. It’s been 3 months four days and 3 hours since I spoke to you and every day, I realize how much you did for me. I just want to say sorry for not being there for you when you needed me.” 

“talking to ghosts now?” Mg said walking into the room

The girl was obviously crying and this wasn’t the time for jokes. He realized he made a mistake and said “sorry Lizzie, sometimes I forget that she is really gone.””

“its okay” Lizzie said letting more tears out

“why are you crying and I know its not because of Josie, I saw you running from the new girl what’s her name Faith or something like that.” 

“Hope her name is Hope, and I made a mistake Mg. when I was back home, I met her and we became very close but I didn’t tell her I was leaving, now she’s here.” Lizzie said

“what do you mean got close”

“Mg” Lizzie whined 

“okay I’m sorry I was just curious. Tell me what happened”

“it started with her stalking me. I know it sounds creepy but it’s not”

* 

“that concludes out tour” Penelope said

“thank you I guess” 

“what was torturing Lizzie better? And don’t deny it I know anger when I see it.”

“You should mind your own business before I make you.” Hope threatened the raven-haired girl.

“All I was trying to do was help. But if you don’t want it that’s okay. just know jealousy is a very powerful weapon.”

“what are you on about?” Hope asked 

“I mean we could fake date and make Lizzie jealous. I see the way she looked at you and the shock to see you, let me guess summer fling?” 

“look it doesn’t matter what we were why do you want to help a girl you had just met? And why do you want Lizzie to feel jealous.” Hope asked now concerned if the girl wanted to hurt Lizzie in some way. It might be true that in this moment Hope hates Lizzie but she doesn’t want anyone to hurt her. That was her job.

“I read the sheet and if its correct you are Klaus Mikaelson’s lost daughter and I know all the witches, Wolf, and Vampires would kneel to you. but I’m not much of one I thought if I helped you I could be your right hand like Elijah was to Klaus.”

“you know my father daggered Elijah every time he was bored. Are you sure you want to be my right hand you never know I might get bored and throw you to the wolves? Why did you say Vampires? It only says witch and wolf on that paper.” Hope asked piercing into the other girl eyes.

“I did the lineage test for Lizzie’s dad. He took the blood from you. I told him that what you were a witch and wolf like he told me you said because as soon as I saw your name I knew I had to prove to be on your side.”

Hope grabbed the young witch’s arm and said a spell that linked the two together so that she was sure that she was on the same side. “okay you know this school how should we come out as girlfriends?”

Penelope explained the whole plan and it was quiet genius. I guess the raven haired girl proved to be more useful than not and if she was willingly trying to help she was going to happily accept, but she knew the girl was hiding a reason behind her generosity and she was going to find out what it was but right now it wasn’t important. When it does, she will get the answer she needs. 

Hope had taken the first few days to adjust to the school and lucky for her that she was multi species she didn’t have to share a room. she asked one of the wolves to pack up all her things and send it to her. Sadly it was only one box that lasted Hope’s tantrum. Ever since the box arrived she hadn’t opened it knowing what was inside.

Two loud knocks got Hope’s attention away at the box sitting in the corner of the room to the door. She walked slowly and opened it to see a handsome young man staring at her. “Hi I’m Milton but most people call me Mg and you are Hope Mikaelson. Like Klaus’s daughter because that would be really cool. The OG Vamps you know super badass until they died. I’m sorry sometimes I geek out a little bit.”

“Its okay what did you say your name was Mg right?” he shook his head yes “you are Lizzie’s friend right I remember you calling her one time while we were binging the office” Hope said

“yea I’m sorry about that I just really needed to talk to Lizzie, I kind of drank human blood and Lizzie had been helping me with controlling the urges. She’s my best friend.”

“you know about us two I assume.” 

“I didn’t actually know until a few days ago.” Mg said smiling

“I can make you a proposal, I can take away being a ripper from you if you never talk to Lizzie again and if you do it’s not to talk about personal stuff it’s for you to make her feel like she has no one.” Hope said looking at the younger Vampire before he went behind her back and tried to break her neck. He failed.

She ran in front of him looked in his eyes and forcefully made him follow her but did add the bonus of not being a ripper anymore. “from now on you will be reporting everything Lizzie says to me, you can text it or write it I don’t care I better get them. Not to mention you will never tell her about any of this. And for your ripper side it doesn’t exist anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry about the grammar, i will fix it. i haven't slept properly in three days and i am so slaughtered i don't know how i finished this chapter but here it is. please leave Henelope theroies.


	7. Twitter [TW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Milton, what are you doing," Lizzie said
> 
> "stop calling me Milton. I told you a thousand times not to call me that", he said as he walked closer to the blonde.

Penelope's plan was going off without a hitch; it was as simple as a flirt in front of the other students and hung out twenty- four seven. The school was buzzing about the two girls already. They even had a ship name already, and they haven't told anyone that they were dating or anything like that.

"I guess your plan is working; Henelope is trending on all the student's twitter accounts," Hope said, looking at her phone.

"I mean except the queen of twitter if she tweets about it then it will become really popular," Penelope said back

"who would that be?"

"you were dating her, and you don't know who she is," Penelope said laughing

Hope was not laughing at all but gave a death stare back at the raven-haired girl who wasn't laughing anymore but was afraid to say another word. "don't worry about that I have a plan in motion."

"I guess your plan worked she just did" Penelope showed Hope her phone.

*

"Are you sure it was a good idea to tweet about Hope Milton?" Lizzie said

"why do you call me that I told you a thousand times to call me Mg."

"sorry that I like your name, jeez. But stop avoiding my question."

"I think it was a good idea, so the school didn't think you had a thing for Hope because you know," Mg said

"you mean that I liked girls. What would be wrong with that? come on; Mg, we are in twenty-thirty." Lizzie said with a harsh tone

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that they would think you were faking it because you want attention. If you like girls, that's awesome."

Lizzie looked at Mg with soft eyes. "what am I supposed to do, I really like her, and I just said that I am glad that she and the devil would be cute together?"

*

Hope took it and read, "I have seen this Henelope ship all over my timeline, and I didn't know if I should comment on it, but Penelope and Hope would make such a cute couple if it were real."

"This is excellent news. everyone will know the name Henelope within the hour, and we can tell everyone we are dating just like we wanted." Penelope said, looking at Hope and wondered why she wasn't as excited as she was.

"Okay, during the next pep rally, we will kiss in the bleachers. So it won't be cheesy, but everyone will see." Hope said

The other girl nodded and left the room, leaving Hope with her thoughts.

She wondered if Lizzie meant those words she said or if she wrote it to get Mg off her back. Earlier that day, she told the young vampire to convince her to tweet something about the ship.

As Hope let her mind wander, her eyes led back to the box that sat in the corner of the room. She didn't inch forward to it or try to open it, but it kept trying to figure out why she couldn't just get rid of what was inside. She didn't care for it anymore, or she thought. Never did she think that she would get heartbroken by someone that was never hers. But the pain is all the same. It might be that another person abandoned her leaving her all alone again.

Lizzie starred in the mirror and tried to find the exact moment she messed up. Was it the day she ran after the shorter girl, or was it when she left without saying goodbye? Lizzie had a record of going and not saying goodbye. She always thought that saying goodbye meant that there would be no more hellos. So the blonde was trying to hurt Hope, but she couldn't say goodbye to another person, not knowing if she was going to see them again.

*

It was loud and roaring in the gymnasium, everyone in the school was sitting on the bleachers waiting for someone to tell them what was going on. The doors slammed open as Ms. Tig and Alaric walked in with happy faces. They walked up to the middle of the auditorium, and everyone went silent.

"Today is an amazing day. We are holding elections for the student council. Every supernatural species will have one person speaking for them. Does anyone want to nominate anyone for Witch, Wolf, or Vampire."

"I nominate Kaleb Hawkins," Mg said

"I nominate Penelope Park," some witch said

"I nominate Jerome," a wolf said.

And a few other people were nominated from each group.

"if that's everyone, can all of you come down and sign your name on the list." Ms. Tig said

Everyone got up when Penelope said, "I nominate Hope Mikaelson for Being a Hybrid." And everyone looked shocked. Not everyone knew what she was, but now they do.

Hope looked at Penelope and knew everyone was watching them. She leaned in and kissed the girl. Their lips met in quiet harmony that was until people started shouting "Henelope" over and over.

And the two girls smiled at each other. Penelope didn't know it before the kiss, but she contracted a crush on Hope, and the kiss cemented it to the ground.

Lizzie left the gym as everyone shouted the ship name and Mg followed her. "hey wait up" he said

Lizzie stopped and turned around with tears running down her chin. "I want to be alone right now, Milton please leave."

"no, I know how you are, and you need me."

Lizzie felt anger build up inside her. "you follow me like a fucking puppy everywhere I go you want to be there. You don't think I know that you stare at my ass when I'm not looking, I do. I don't tell you because I feel bad. I will never love you as you love me. It's pathetic that you still try. I am obviously gay, but you knew that but continue to try and force feelings on to me by being kind and available.

Mg had his veins pop out from the anger and sped the two to an empty room.

"Milton, what are you doing," Lizzie said

"stop calling me Milton. I told you a thousand times not to call me that", he said as he walked closer to the blonde.

She walked back, but she couldn't speak; she was frozen. She hit the backboard and had nowhere else to go. He leaned in and kissed her, and she couldn't do anything. It was like being trapped in space, unable to control where you float.

He put his lips on her neck as tears flowed from her eyes. Internally screaming for help but no one could hear her. He ripped off her shirt and pinned her down on the desk as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down her trousers. With no warning, he violated her with his fingers. More tears started to come out as he pulled his fingers out and stuck in something much worse. She was continually being pushed back and forth with a lot of force. It only lasted a minute, but it felt like an eternity. One second someone was on top of her, and the next, she was in her bed with her clothes off.

Mg blamed Hope for his actions, but it was all him. She never compelled him to hurt Lizzie; she only said to report back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for waiting patiently.


	8. Death (PAST)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vibration startled Lizzie; she saw someone that she usually doesn't talk to calling her, so it had to be urgent. She ran to the closest bathroom and answered, but before she had even said anything, two words were spoken. Numbness filled the girl from head to toe. The phone fell and echoed on the white tile floor as she stood in shock, tears poured down her cheeks. She was standing in the club bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror, trying not to see a monster. Her legs started moving, unable to control her limbs as they took her out the nearest exit. standing in the middle of an empty and dark alley, the same two words kept echoing in her head. "Josie Died," she started to hyperventilate, and everything around her was spinning. Falling onto the hard-concrete bruising her knees as the rain-drenched her clothes, looking up in the sky, she said, "I'm so sorry for not being there," as she felt guilt wash over her.

A vibration startled Lizzie; she saw someone that she usually doesn't talk to calling her, so it had to be urgent. She ran to the closest bathroom and answered, but before she had even said anything, two words were spoken. Numbness filled the girl from head to toe. The phone fell and echoed on the white tile floor as she stood in shock, tears poured down her cheeks. She was standing in the club bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror, trying not to see a monster. Her legs started moving, unable to control her limbs as they took her out the nearest exit. standing in the middle of an empty and dark alley, the same two words kept echoing in her head. "Josie Died," she started to hyperventilate, and everything around her was spinning. Falling onto the hard-concrete bruising her knees as the rain-drenched her clothes, looking up in the sky, she said, "I'm so sorry for not being there," as she felt guilt wash over her.

Slowly getting up and suddenly running as fast as she could back to her house earlier that day, she argued with someone she couldn't apologize to anymore. Knocking on the old sturdy door, but this time the knocks were head by everyone in the house. Quickly the door opened, and in front of Lizzie stood her mother in tears. The two embraced in a long and quiet hug. They looked at each other, and Lizzie grabbed her mom's hand as they walked to where Josie was lying.

They walked through the long corridor, which seemed to get longer and longer—finally getting to her room where everyone stood watching the blonde walk in. One girl wasn't particularly happy about seeing the blonde but didn't say anything. The young girl ran up to her sister to see no expression on her face; it just looked cold. She put the blanket over her face as more tears dropped from her face.

"what are you doing, Lizzie." 

"what does it look like Penelope I'm letting my sister rest," Lizzie said

"now, you care about your sister, but earlier, you seemed like you wanted her to die," Penelope yelled back

Lizzie said a spell and the other girl's mouth had been shut. "you were her girlfriend; I was her sister, don't you ever say I would want something like that. Because the next time you do, you will be in the same position as her. And don't bother up showing up at the funeral because you won't be allowed in." 

Penelope looked at Caroline but didn't get what she was looking for. So, she just left but not before saying goodbye to Josie because this was her last chance.

Lizzie watched as the shorter girl walked out.

*

The funeral was today, and Lizzie had no idea how to say goodbye to the only person that treated her nicely in this world of hate.

"hey, honey, are you ready to go," Caroline asked

"yes, I was just thinking about her. She must hate me the last conversation we had we fought." Lizzie said but didn't tear up. Her eyes dried up from the whole week of crying.

"she didn't hate you. and sisters fight all the time."

"but they don't fight when one of them is on their death bed. I am a horrible person." Lizzie said

"let's just go, and we can talk later," Caroline said, grabbing her daughter's hand as they walked into the limo.

The car drove, and Lizzie watched people living their lives. Lizzie began to feel claustrophobic and said, "stop the limo" her mother looked at her as the vehicle came to a stop. She opened the door and walked out. "I will be there. I'm just going to walk there", Lizzie said

"I can join you." 

"no, thank you, mom. I need to do this myself."

The door closed, and the car drove off, leaving Lizzie on the street in Mystic Falls. She walked to Mystic Grill, where she knew the bartender.

"Can I get a whiskey on the rocks the girl said."

"can I see some Id," he said

"Damon, just give me the drink."

"Okay but don't tell your mother she will kill me," he said handing her the drink

After four drinks, the girl was drunk and slurring her words. The funeral was out of her mind, and by the time she walked out of the bar, it was already dark outside.

When she got home, her mother was waiting for her with her stuff packed.

"were going to New Orleans".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler Chapter Sorry It's bad


	9. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lizzie, do you have something on your mind because you have been sitting there staring at the floor for the past five minutes?" Ms. Tig said concerned

Numb is all Lizzie felt. Not knowing how to feel or if she could feel at all. Flashes of what happened that night keep haunting her wherever she went. Seeing her attacker everywhere, In the stores she went into, her mirror nowhere was safe. She felt like she was losing her sanity. Lizzie knew she had to tell someone but who would listen to her. Who would understand what she was going through at the school for all she knows, she is the only survivor walking the halls?

It was time for her weekly therapy session with Ms. Tig, and she wanted to tell her everything that happened.

"Lizzie, do you have something on your mind because you have been sitting there staring at the floor for the past five minutes?" Ms. Tig said concerned

Tears flowing from her eyes she put her head up and nodded, Emma hadn't seen Lizzie every be so vulnerable and knew something had to happen for her to share this amount of emotion. "is this about Josie because you know it's okay to cry even months after." She said 

She shook her head no, and when she was about to say something, she looked at the window, and Mg stood there with a finger over his mouth. She didn't know if this was her mind torturing her, or was he threatening her. She couldn't be sure, so she shook her head and said. "I just miss her so much." Taking the conversation aside before it had even started. Looking back at the window, and no one was there anymore.

*

"Lizzie, remember you can come and tell me anything, and I will support you," Emma said as Lizzie left.

The blonde hasn't gone anywhere she didn't need to go. That meant going hungry for days because eating wasn't on her top priority list. The top was not being anywhere Mg could find her. But finally, the lack of ability to move gave her the motivation to get food and go back to her room. She forced herself to walk out the door and walk to the cafeteria. She stepped inside, and no one inside noticed except two girls sitting at the popular girl's table, but Lizzie hadn't noticed she was too busy making sure Mg didn't see her. She was glad not to see him as she walked into the kitchen the staff was happy to see her. She was one of their favorite students; she always brought them thank you cards and treated them with respect, and that couldn't be said for all the other students that they fed every day.

"Lizzie where have you been; we were worried that you weren't eating." One of the ladies said

A tear rolled down the blonde's face, and she said, "I haven't."

They all got up and prepared a special meal for her. For the first time in the last couple of days, she felt an emotion that wasn't scared. She grabbed the lunch and thanked the ladies and started to leave the cafeteria.

*

"hey look who walked in," Penelope Elbowed Hope.

She turned around to see the blonde, but something was off. She looked terrible, and that wasn't her puffy eyes. It was the way she was walking. Hope knew something wasn't right. "who is she looking for? she doesn't look like herself."

"I don't know but what I do know is that our plan is working ever since we kissed no one had seen her. I think we made her jealous." Penelope said smirking

Hope didn't say anything as she watched the blonde walk out with the food back to her room.

*

As she walked the halls, Lizzie kept looking back to see if anyone was following her, she was paranoid, and the smallest noises made her jump. She turned around one more and again no one behind her but when turned around a charming but evil face was staring at hers. "what did you tell Emma" he said

"Nothing I swear" Lizzie stuttered

He put his hand up, and Lizzie flinched as Mg grabbed a fry and went on his way happy as ever. He didn't realize that his actions caused Lizzie to become someone she hates being. When he was out of sight she fell to the floor crying not being able to move. She hated being afraid all day every day. Someone that has to turn around every second to make sure that there not being followed. Feeling like there is no one safe to talk to is making Lizzie feel like she isn't important enough.

*

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie tonight? Maybe eat some popcorn make out a little bit?" Penelope said jokingly

"I think you forgot that we are not dating, but a movie sounds nice right about now. Let's say, at eight o'clock? I have something to do before that." Hope said smiling back

The other girl nodded as Hope walked away, still thinking about Lizzie and how she looked earlier that day. She had a plan on how to find out what happened. She walked to the boy's dorm side and knocked on a door that had a Malcolm X poster on it, she knew this was Mg's room and its because it said Mg on the door.

He opened expecting anyone else in front of him. "hey Mg, I was wondering if Lizzie was okay. She looked really unlike herself." she said softly trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Why do you care. I thought you wanted me to torture her", he said

"I didn't. You know what that doesn't matter, just tell me if she's okay." She demanded

"she's fine, just misses her sister she won't even talk to me right now." He said

She nodded, walking away, not knowing the real truth.

As she walked to get ready for the movie night with Penelope she noticed a tray of food on the floor and next to it a crying girl. At first she didn't know that it was Lizzie but as she got closer to the other girl the face came into focus.

"Lizzie what happened." Hope asked as she knelt down

The other girl looked at her and debated if she should tell her but decided against it. She knew Hope would be able to protect her from Mg but something inside still feared him. It was like he had something that controlled her actions.

"why do you care, you said a lot of mean things to me when you first got here you didn't want to talk before why now." Lizzie yelled hoping the girl would understand that she was pleading for help and not yelling at her.

"whatever Lizzie I was trying to see what was wrong but I see that you can handle it by yourself." Hope said getting up

Lizzie watched as she walked away and tried to ask for help with words but nothing came out. the Tribrid walked around the corner as she could still here the sobs coming from the blonde and a small whisper that was not audible to her. But Lizzie said "please don't leave" within her sob 

*

Eight O'clock struck and Hope still hasn't arrived, Penelope was disappointed until she heard a knock on the door. She quickly ran and opened it and let the auburn-haired girl inside. "Sorry I was late I was trying to help someone that obviously didn't want it." Hope said as she admired how the room was decorated, especially the art pieces on the wall, but one of them spoke to her. "I knew you would like that one." Penelope said while taking the painting down to let Hope look at it more.

She laughed, "yea, it's fascinating. I don't know I feel like I have seen this artist before what's his name?" Hope asked

"What makes you think it was a guy," Penelope said

"if you pay attention to the brush strokes, you could tell that a lot of anger and resentment went into this piece. Not to mention it's very dark, and I don't know if I'm sexist, but I can only see a guy doing this." Hope said

"it's funny that out of all these on the wall, you picked that one."

"why?"

"well, your father painted it," Penelope said

Hope's eyes looked up at the other girl. "are you serious I have seen my dad's pieces, but I don't have any left since my house burned down." she said

"keep it you will appreciate it more."

"you don't know how much this means to me," Hope said, tearing up.

"let's just watch the movie. Yea"

Hope nodded her head as she sat down on the bed facing the tv. "what are you doing? Hope".

"I thought we were going to watch a movie. So I was looking at the tv."

"We are but not on the tv look up," Penelope said as she turned on the projection screen, and the movie popped up the ceiling.

"I didn't know the school allowed you to have a tv on your ceiling." Hope said clueless

"it's a projector, and they don't, so this will be our little secret," Penelope said smirking

The two girls laid down next to each other and snuggled under the covers. As the movie played Hope wasn't paying attention to anything, but Lizzie still wondering what was going. She took the girl out of her head. She tapped the other girl on the shoulder, she turned to face her and said, "Yes, Hope."

She didn't say anything back. She just looked at the raven-haired girl's eyes, and they both leaned in and kissed. Hope didn't know why she kissed someone she had no feelings for but for some reason she felt like she had to prove something to someone. The movie was paused as the two deepened the kiss, Penelope got on top but didn't realize that Hope needed to be in control as she got flipped onto her back and now was the one on the bottom. The two made out for a little while things got heated here and there but nothing happened. Hope didn't feel anything for the other girl but made herself believe she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposting the chapter because I think something was wrong with
> 
> I made a schedule to update once a week and life is a lot less stressful but I'm not going to pretend it wasn't easy. I love reading comments on the chapters that's why I updated 12 chapters in 3 days once but I'm going to have to get used to this... please leave comments or theories.


	10. The Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie both felt alone; the shorter girl now had a girlfriend but still felt empty inside. Lizzie was gaslighted every day,

Hope and Lizzie both felt alone; the shorter girl now had a girlfriend but still felt empty inside. Lizzie was gaslighted every day, not knowing if the person she was seeing was imaginary or real. She didn't know if he would come back and do something worse than he already did. She started getting messages that every time she read them, they would disappear, making her wonder if she was imaging it. The messages kept telling the girl to kill herself and to go join her sister.

At first, the messages didn't affect her, but after getting them a hundred times, she thought of her absence. Would they care, or would they go about their day? She especially though what Hope would think. Would she cry every day, or would she not think about it. Would she cry for a few weeks and move on with her life? All these questions swirled around her head, but she thought she would try and get help for what she was feeling before deciding on what she was going to do. It was Wednesday and another therapy session, but this time she wouldn't allow anyone to scare her off.

She walked through the halls with her head up, knowing that justice was going to be served. She knocked on Emma's door, but no one answered. She was knocking again, but this time a little louder when someone from behind her tapped on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Emma left with Dorian," Hope said

"what?" Lizzie said confused

"I heard her telling your father goodbye this morning. She said that she couldn't be somewhere she can't be safe." Hope said walking away thinking about the other girl

Something in Lizzie clicked. She was ready to say goodbye. It wasn't easy for Lizzie to trust anyone, but she opened up to Emma about a lot of things, and she knew almost everything about her. It came to a shock to Lizzie that she would leave without saying goodbye. She ran to her father's office and knocked. Her mother opened the door seeing how mad her daughter looked at didn't say one word she let her walk into the office and closed the door behind her.

"How could you do this to me," Lizzie said, crying.

"honey, what did he do?" Caroline said looking stern at Alaric

"he let Emma leave when he knows that I only talk to her."

"It wasn't his choice; we can find you someone else to talk too if that's what you want."

"no, I want Emma I trust her. I don't want to talk to a stranger." Lizzie said

An idea popped into the mother's head "okay, what if you didn't have to talk to them face to face? You could write a letter about how you are feeling, and another student will tell you how they feel, and you try and help each other. You don't know who the other is."

Lizzie smiled and nodded she thought that it was a good idea maybe someone understands how she is feeling and can help somehow. "thank you, mom," she said while walking away.

*

Caroline set up the whole thing, and the entire school participated. The letters were protected by magic, so only the true receiver could read it. All the students were matched up with someone at random, and no one knew who they were talking too. Lizzie tried to get her mother to tell her who she was talking too, but she didn't even know or; lied about knowing. The young blonde started writing her first letter trying to keep it short, but as she wrote, the words starting pouring out on to it until there was no more room on it. She debated whether she should send it but knew if she wanted help, she had to ask for it and send it to its recipient. Everyone had three days to write a letter, so on Friday, all the letters would be sent to the person who it was intended to be sent by, and no one can try and steal someone else's message.

Hope had done the same thing she wrote an entire letter on her situation on how she's dating a girl she has no feelings for and send it off. Both girls nervously anticipated a message back from someone that they may or may not know. But what the two girls didn't know was that they were writing to each other. You can call it dumb luck or a mother's way to bring two girls back together.

*

Friday had arrived, and everyone was in their room waiting for their letter, Lizzie was sitting by her bed when she got hers it just appeared in front of her. She closed her laptop and opened it and started reading it.

"Hi, I don't know if I'm supposed to say my name or not or how this works, but you can call me Faith, and I need help I don't know what to do. This girl and I are dating, but the problem is that I don't feel attracted to her. She is beautiful, don't get me wrong, but I don't see a future with the girl, and whenever we do anything like kiss or cuddle, I don't feel anything. I don't want to break her heart. She's nice, and I could tell her heart was broken before, and I don't want her to feel that pain again. I can't believe that I'm using this for dating advice, but I don't have many friends here."

Lizzie put the letter down and started her response immediately.

*

Hope saw the letter and opened it slowly to realize that it was a lot more than she had written. She took a sip of her water and started to read it.

"to whoever is reading this I need help, I don't know what to do. A couple of weeks ago, I was assaulted by a boy in the school; he is trying to keep me quiet. Every time I try and ask for help, he was there, I couldn't get the words out." Hope stopped reading and saw the tears on the paper that had dried. She continued to read it. "he keeps gaslighting me. I don't know if I'm imagining him being everywhere or if he is following me. I get messages every day multiple times an hour to end my life, and they disappear just as I read them. Sometimes I wonder if I'm imaging those too. I don't want to be afraid anymore. I know if I do what he keeps telling me to do, he would win, but I would finally be in peace and not tortured every day. This is the last chance I'm giving myself to ask for help without him knowing, and if this is mordaciously sent to him, please kill me. If you don't respond, I understand and won't judge you I know not all people want to get in the middle of these situations. Please help or tell me what to do".

Hope started tearing up not knowing how to help this girl but understood a message back was the least she can do to try, so she wrote back and took the letter to the office to get it sent to the other girl. She walked the halls, and it was emptier than usual everyone was probably reading or writing a letter back to who sent them one. She walked into the office and saw a certain blonde giving a message to the women standing behind the counter.

The blonde turned around to see Hope looking at her, but she had tears in her eyes. She walked past the shorter girl, but before leaving, watched her give the letter to the lady and walked away but noticed something on the back of the letter but quickly took it out of her mind and left.

*

Hope felt guilty she should say something to someone, she didn't know who to go too but the school headmaster. She walked to his office and knocked. She waited impatiently until someone opened the door. When someone did, it wasn't who she expected.

"Hope I was wondering when you were going to say hi," Caroline said, hugging the young girl. Hope felt uneasy in her arms but safe at the same time.

"I didn't know you were in school," Hope said

"it's okay your here for a reason what's wrong."

"it's about the letter I received."

"what's wrong, do you need a new partner?"

"nothing like that. It's just what she wrote to me. I should tell you something." Hope said

"don't tell me it's between you and her, and I don't want to violet the trust if something is wrong to come and tell me if not try and help her."

Hope nodded and left. She walked backed to her room, and when she walked in, a letter was on her bed. She wondered how it came so fast, but needless to say, she opened it hoping inside was something that could help.

"Hi Faith, you can call me Bonnie, I read your letter and from what I can tell is that you don't want to hurt this girl, but you don't like her as she does to you. The only advice I can give is to let her down easy because, for whatever reason, you decided to date her doesn't matter anymore. The longer you wait, the more she will be hurt. Explain to her that it was never your intention to hurt her, but you're not interested in her."

Hope closed the letter and knew she was right coincidentally. She heard a knock and said, come in. The door opened, and there, her girlfriend stood to look at her.

"Hi, babe, what are you doing?" Penelope asked

"Come sit down we need to talk."

She sat next to Hope, but she scooted away, not even making eye contact.

"Hope what's wrong."

"I think we should break up," Hope said starring in the corner where the box stood

"if you are going to break up with me, look me in the eye. wait, what are you looking at." Penelope said angered, pointing her head to the box.

She got up and walked to it and said, "why do you keep looking at this box? Why is it so important?"

"Penelope, I'm sorry I just don't feel the same way as you. it's me and not you, and I never meant to hurt you."

Penelope noticed Hope, still not looking at her face. She opened the box and dropped the lid. "are you kidding me. Twice I get left for Lizzie, your too much of a coward, to be honest with me."

Hope tried to say something, but it was too late the raven-haired girl left. Hope walked to the box, realizing that she didn't feel anything for Penelope because she was in love with the blonde. She picked up the painting and looked at it for a while, wondering how she can fix the things she did when she got to the school.

*

Lizzie saw the letter appear and knew that this was her last chance at asking for help.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you; the first thing I would tell you to do is tell someone, but if you're not ready, I understand, and I don't want you to think that I am pushing you. This is a safe space between you and me inside the envelope you will find a phone and a number inside you can text me twenty-four seven, and I will be there for you. Just please don't end your life because you matter and are loved, sometimes it seems like life is hard, but that's just us getting stronger. I love you remember that. Sincerely, Faith."

Lizzie put down the letter and reached for the phone she opened it and saw the contact. She typed out a simple "hello" and waited for a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave theories


	11. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie's body was in the councilor's room, but her mind was somewhere else. She kept touching her pocket like what was supposed to be there would go missing, she knew it wouldn't but couldn't help doing it.

Lizzie's body was in the councilor's room, but her mind was somewhere else. She kept touching her pocket like what was supposed to be there would go missing, she knew it wouldn't but couldn't help doing it.

"you can check on your phone if you need to," the therapist said

"Emma, I mean Ms. Tig would never let us use our phones during a session," Lizzie said, taking the item out of her pocket.

"I work differently than Ms. Tig did; I feel that for you to trust me and vice versa, we need to understand each other." The lady said

Lizzie quickly turned her phone on, but as soon as it turned on, disappointment washed over her, and you could tell her mood change. She put her phone back in her pocket and looked back up at the therapist.

"I don't think I got a chance to introduce myself; my name is Camille."

Lizzie just stared at her, thinking about why she was forced to sit down with a stranger when the point of the letters was for her not to have to talk to a stranger. "You know my name; it's right there in your folder. I don't know why my mom forced me to come here. She knows I don't like to talk to strangers, no offense."

Camille opened her folder and opened it to Lizzie, showing her that it was empty and not even a word inside. "I had a twin brother named Sean before he died to what I thought was cancer, but a witch hexed him because my uncle who was a priest pissed her off because he didn't let them kill four children. I was in love with a vampire and somewhere inside him, he loved me, but he loved someone more. All my friends and family are dead is there anything else you need to know because that pretty much sums up my life I mean I could talk about puberty and how horrifying that was." She said before getting interrupted

"what are you trying to prove," Lizzie said

"Everyone you meet is a stranger until you take off your mask and let them in. I don't know your name because I am meeting everyone in this school to introduce myself to everyone so that they know this office is safe." Camille said while Lizzie looked around and noticed the curtains were closed, no one could see her, and the boundary spell stopped them from listening in.

"I'm sorry I just don't let people in because I always find some way to put them against me, my name is Lizzie by the way."

"that's okay I understand, who are you waiting to text back," Camille said, and Lizzie looked confused. "I have been in the exact situation waiting for some, and when I check my phone and don't see a message, I got sad."

"A girl, but it's not what you think."

"I wasn't thinking anything, just know that whatever you thought I was thinking is okay."

Lizzie nodded, and just when she was ready to open up, the bell rang, and the next student was about to come in.

"it was nice meeting you today, Lizzie. I hope that you come back so we can talk about what you thought I was thinking", Camille said as she walked the blonde out, and a notification sound could be heard. Lizzie looked at her phone and read, "Hi, 😊" her smile went ear to ear as the next student walked in, and she left.

*

Hope's turn, and she didn't mind speaking to someone she needed to get things off her mind. She started trying to get revenge, but then all of that changed when she met Lizzie, and then when she left her without saying goodbye like everyone else in her life, she took her misplaced anger and faced it towards the blonde, but very quickly forgave her.

Walking into the office with harsh steps and quickly sitting down, trying to show confidence, did not affect the therapist. "Hi, my name is Camille. I appreciate you taking time out of your day to come to see me." She said, looking at Hope, admiring how she looked exactly like her parents. She was the only student she knew.

"so how do we do this? Do I just tell you how I'm feeling or what."

"how do you want to do this because we can do whatever makes you comfortable Hope."

"How do you know my name?" Hope demanded

"you are your father's daughter. He had the same temper," Camille said, smiling.

"you knew my father Hope said, sitting back in her chair."

Camille nodded, "we used to be excellent friends."

"can you tell me something about him," Hope asked gently

"of course, your father loved you more than he loved anything in this world. I met him before you were born, he was cold and not forgiving, but the day you came into his life, he changed. He tried to act like he didn't, but you could tell that his whole demeanor changed. He loved you so much that he died for you?"

"what do you mean he died for me?" Hope asked as a tear rolled down her cheek

"When you were younger, a spirit called the hollow took over your body, he had someone transfer the magic into him, and he killed himself so the magic would die with him and never harm you again."

"so no one killed him. He killed himself," Hope said, fully sobbing now.

"honey, I know this is hard to hear, but your father died loving you, your whole family did," Camille said, giving Hope a hug and a shoulder to cry on.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the session, and Hope had a lot to think about. She had no one to blame for her family's death anymore. She always thought it was someone in New Orleans, and she was partially right. Her revenge mission came to a halt, what was she supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler Chapter but it's very important to the story line if you have to go back and read for the small details do it because they play a big part in the story. also leave a Vote and Comment a theory if you want to Obviously


	12. Text Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope Staring at a white screen praying for a reply, "what's taking so long" Hope didn't like the feeling of waiting. She saw that it was read, it became clear that the other person was shy or didn't want to talk to her and it wasn't the second option. She decided to ask an icebreaker, hopefully, to get the two to speak consistently. "what did you think of the new School Counselor?" Hope typed out

Hope Staring at a white screen praying for a reply, "what's taking so long" Hope didn't like the feeling of waiting. She saw that it was read, it became clear that the other person was shy or didn't want to talk to her and it wasn't the second option. She decided to ask an icebreaker, hopefully, to get the two to speak consistently. "what did you think of the new School Counselor?" Hope typed out

In seconds three little dots going up and down the screen made Hope smile, she leaned in close as the message popped up. "I don't know, but I like her she seems like you can tell her anything, and she won't judge you," Lizzie replied

"Hey, I thought that's what I was supposed to do."

"getting jealous," Lizzie typed

"How can I be jealous over someone I never met," Hope said blushing thinking about it

"then why are your cheeks red?" Lizzie joked

Hope looked around and smile and typed, "Are you spying on me? I mean no there not," while lying down and swinging her feet up and down.

Both girls had talked like this for hours discussing everything from school lunch to the worst teachers.

"Hey" Hope texted

"Hey, back?" Lizzie typed

"I took your advice, and I dumped my girlfriend, I think she's mad."

"who wouldn't be losing someone like you," Lizzie said blushing.

"stop, my cheeks are hurting from smiling too much." Hope typed

"never 😉"

"I mean, I think it's obvious, but I'm gay," Hope typed out, and this was the first time she said it aloud.

"I don't know what I am, I like girls that's a given but boys I don't know. It could be about what happened, but I never saw a future with a boy." Lizzie said confronting herself

"believe it or not, you're the first person I ever told about liking girls. I dated them but never admitted it out loud. like I said, I don't have many friends or not anymore."

"I'm will be your friend" Lizzie typed

"I don't even know your real name so let's not pretend that we are friends because we both know that as soon as we see each other, we wouldn't be able to help each other at least while not being biased, so I am not your friend I'm just a stranger who is here to help you and vice versa."

"you know what I'm getting tired. I will talk to you later, I guess." Lizzie said, turning off the phone.

She wondered how she lost another person this time, "why am I so stupid why did I say I will be her friend she obviously doesn't want that. No one wants to be my friend; I'm crazy." Lizzie looked around the room, and on the corner of her shelf, there was a card, and she swears it wasn't there before. She slowly got up and walked over and grabbed the square object, and flipped it over to read what it was.

"you can come to see me anytime you need too" signed Camille

Lizzie walked out of the room, and she was finally going, to tell the truth to someone that cares enough to hear her.

Hope knew she messed up but couldn't do anything about it. "why did I say that she was just being nice, and I found a way to ruin it." She fell back on her bed, looked at the ceiling, and the small stars that were taped up. One of them triggered a daydream where Hope was happy and didn't push people away. Then reality set in.

*

Its been a few days since Camille came to the school was almost done getting to know everyone. She was reading over her notes when she heard two loud knocks. She said, "the door is open" and watched as Lizzie came in and sat down right across from her.

"Hey Lizzie is something wrong," Camille said

She nodded yes

"hey, you can tell me anything it will be strictly between you and me."

Lizzie tried to speak, but her throat suddenly ached with pain as she tried to use her voice. Camille offered her water, and after she took a sip, she cleared her throat. "someone Raped me," she said with tears rolling down her chin.

Camille walked to Lizzie and gave her a hug knowing how hard it must be even to say what happened, so she didn't ask for a name. She was going to let Lizzie tell her on her own time. The two sat there in silence for an hour before Lizzie said, "I don't know why I came here with everything going on right now you were the only one I could talk too."

"Lizzie, you can always come and talk to me no matter what, it could be about how good your day was or what to do about a crush just know I will never leave," Camille said

Lizzie smiled and said, "thank you," as she left.

She felt proud of herself. She was able to tell someone what happened face to face and not in a letter. She wasn't ready to say who it was, but he would pay for his actions when she was.

*

Hope hasn't received a message in days and was too proud to send one herself; She didn't expect one after everything she said. So when she was painting, and a notification sound was heard, she didn't pay attention. "Probably some spam" Then multiple sounds at the same time could be heard. She put down her paintbrush and picked up the phone to see three messages from the mystery girl.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't text you. But I didn't know what to say, but I needed to tell you that I told the new therapist about what happened, and I wanted to tell you I don't know why but I just felt like I needed too."

"I'm so proud of you" Hope typed out with tears in her eyes "about the other day, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. I have trust issues. My last friend betrayed me, and I didn't want to feel that pain again. But if the offer is still up, I would love to be friends with you if you still want that."

Lizzie quickly typed "yes I still want that"

Hope got all excited and tried to play it cool "great."

The only people the two girls spoke to were each other. They both contracted to feel for the other in some way, shape, or form. It came to a shock to both of them because outside of the messages, they had crushes on people, but something about the other person behind the screen made both girls have flutters in their stomach every time a message was received.

*

One more person to talk too Camille waited in her office, not knowing that he would cause a chain of events that would make everything go upside down, at least for some people.

A soft knock could be heard, and he walked in with a smirk on his face knowing exactly what he was going to do.

"Hi, my name Is Milton, but most people call me Mg."

"Hi, Mg, I'm Camille, the school's new counselor."

"did you meet Lizzie yet?"

"I have met everyone except you."

"What did she tell you" he demanded

Camille put it together that this was who assaulted Lizzie. She said, "nothing we only met once. Why are you asking."

"it doesn't matter you won't remember I asked"

He leaned in and looked her dead in the eyes "you will leave this school and forget about everyone here, including me," he said while vamp speeding her outside but not before having her write a letter of resignation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the support last filler i promise


	13. Ledge (Trigger Warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standing on the ledge, Lizzie couldn't remember why but she needed to jump. "please, I don't want to die someone help" it wasn't her choice. It's like she has to do it. One step off and a tear fell off her chin then the second"

Standing on the ledge, Lizzie couldn't remember why but she needed to jump. "please, I don't want to die someone help" it wasn't her choice. It's like she has to do it. One step off and a tear fell off her chin then the second"

Earlier that day.

Everything was going great between Hope and Lizzie. They knew each other better than they knew themselves already; if they went on the newlywed game, they would win. 

Lizzie walked to the counselor's office, "nothing could go wrong. I'm just going to say his name, and everything will be better. It has to be." Walking up to the tall door with a beautiful wood finish, Lizzie knocked, and Camille pulled her in. "what's going on."

"it was Milton Greasley who assaulted you?" Camille said fast

Lizzie nodded and said, "yes, how did you know that?"

"he tried to compel me, but he didn't know I was on vervain, so when he vamped me out of the school, I rushed back inside and looked for you, but I could locate you knocked on the door. We have to go to your mother before he hurts someone else."

Lizzie looked at Camille and knew she had to do it for the other girls' safety in the school, but that didn't make It any easier. The two walked to the main office "I can do this" Lizzie told herself when Mg spotted the two girls walking and vamped in from of them, but Lizzie wasn't going to let anyone get in her way, so she said a sleep spell and walked past him as his fall made a harsh noise as his body hit the floor.

Caroline ran out to see what was going on, and Lizzie told her that she needed to talk to her. Camille left the two to have privacy. Before they entered the office, tears rolled down Lizzie's cheek; they sat down next to each other, and Caroline waited for her daughter to speak.

"Something happened."

"honey you know you can tell me anything, and I will always support you, does this have anything to do with Hope?"

Lizzie shook her head, no "Mg."

"Are you two dating or something because you know that would be okay."

"were not dating, he," Lizzie said, stuttering.

Caroline put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and said, "take a deep breath, you can tell me."

Lizzie closed her eyes, took a breath, and looked in her mother's eyes and said, "Mg Raped me" for the first time in weeks, she felt a massive weight off her shoulders.

Caroline could even say a word she hugged her daughter and got up and left the girl alone to find Mg, not knowing that it would cause unforeseeable events. Lizzie watched the door waiting for her mom to come back, and when she heard the door turn, she got up but saw the face of pure evil. She froze up as Mg walked up to her, but he wasn't alone Penelope was right behind him.

She tried to say a spell, but it was too late. Her mouth was closed shut by Penelope. She started another spell that would allow Mg to compel the blonde to forget what happened to her, or that's what Penelope thought he was doing. When she was done, he forced her out and closed the door.

He looked in her eyes and was happy for what he was about to do, "I want you to go up the stairs open the roof door and walk on to the ledge and jump, you never saw me here when I leave I want you to text anyone and tell them that you are going to kill yourself." Mg said, then ran out.

"Lizzie pulled her phone out and texted Hope, "Hey, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough I feel like the whole world is against me and I think it's time to join my sister in heaven." And pressed sent.

Lizzie walked out the door, and Caroline returned the same time she was leaving, "Hey honey, where are you going?"

"I will be right back," Lizzie said, lying and walked up the stairs.

*

Hope looked at her phone and saw a message and smiled, understanding who the message was from when she read it she ran as fast as possible to the headmaster's office and broke the door down as Caroline starred at her.

"who is the person in the letter I need to know right now," Hope demanded

"why Hope what's going on," Caroline said, looking worried.

She showed the message, and she said, "oh no, Lizzie."

"it's Lizzie?"

Caroline nodded and said, "Hope to find her. She has vampire blood in her", something Mg didn't know.

Hope nodded, and her eyes turned yellow as she sped around the school looking for the blonde but nowhere to be found. She ran in front of the school "where are you Lizzie" and looked around. She heard a voice but one she recognized and saw the blonde standing on the ledge and ran up to the roof, but when her foot hit the floor, Lizzie's went off. She tried to catch the blonde but was too late her neck had been broken from the fall She had no pulse as Hope picked her up and took Lizzie to her room.

She laid the blonde down slowly as Caroline walked in and saw her daughter's body lifeless, and this was the second time she saw her kid like that, and it doesn't get any easier.

"how long till she wakes up?" Hope asked

"about two hours," Caroline said

*

Lizzie remembered the last thing was her foot going off the ledge then waking up in a Fairytale looking castle. She sat up and saw someone who looked like her sister but just left the room. "hey, come back," Lizzie said, getting up feeling a terrible hunger and following the person.

She walked out the door, and this time she could see a face and was ninety percent sure it was her sister. She was looking directly at Lizzie and turned another corner. She ran after her until she was gone nowhere to be seen then suddenly pulled into a room.

"miss me, sis," Josie said, looking at Lizzie.

She didn't ask any questions. She just hugged her sister. But Josie cut her off because she knew she didn't have much time to explain what was going on.

"look, Lizzie, I don't have much time to explain what's going on, but the jest is that I'm not dead. Were in limbo you got here because you died and had vampire blood in you, But a witch put a hex on me, and if you don't save me by the next eclipse, I will be here permanently. Get my body and find a way to get my soul." Lizzie nodded as everything started to go black

"Don't push anyone away," Lizzie heard before waking up to two eyes staring at her, knowing exactly what happened to her and who did it.

She sat up and felt a great hunger; she walked to the fridge and took a sip of blood from a bag as Hope and caroline watched her. "Mg compelled me to jump because he was afraid I would tell someone he raped me; he didn't know I told my mom or that I had vampire blood in me."

Hope looked at Lizzie. "I think you should take a minute. I will deal with Mg, I promise."

"don't kill him, please promise me you won't," Lizzie asked.

Hope said, "I promise and walked out all she wanted to do was rip his head off but knew that she couldn't. She tracked his scent and followed it to the cafeteria where he was sitting with all his friends, not worried one-bit about Lizzie.

She walked to Mg and couldn't hold in her anger anymore, especially when he had a massive smirk on his face. She sped him to the wall as she held his neck to the wall and said, "I know what you did, and you're going to pay for it."

"It was your fault you compelled me," Mg said before his head was off his body, Lizzie ran in and saw him dead and ran out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can finally put up a chapter I'm proud of.


	14. Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lizzie wait up please," Hope said, running in the abandoned hallway until nothing could be heard or seen, but that doesn't mean Hope couldn't find Lizzie. She closed her eyes and concentrated until she found the blonde's scent. She ran into one of the classrooms that had been burned down and walked in to see Lizzie there, but she was completely nude, she was waiting for Hope to find her.

"Lizzie wait up please," Hope said, running in the abandoned hallway until nothing could be heard or seen, but that doesn't mean Hope couldn't find Lizzie. She closed her eyes and concentrated until she found the blonde's scent. She ran into one of the classrooms that had been burned down and walked in to see Lizzie there, but she was completely nude, she was waiting for Hope to find her.

Hope didn't say anything. She just stared at Lizzie. She didn't mean too, but her body kept attracting her.

"what are you waiting for Mikaelson, come and take your prize," Lizzie said walking closed to Hope

"you don't know how much I would love to, but Lizzie, you don't want to do this. You have heightened emotions, and it wouldn't be right for me to take advantage of that."

"Whatever I'm getting hungry anyways, and the cafeteria has some blood bags," Lizzie said while getting speed dressed and walking away.

"you need to drink right from the source, the vein," Hope said while Lizzie walked away.

*

Lizzie looked at the school, and nothing was the same. Maybe it was her death that caused everything to become a lot more morbid around her. She didn't know, but that struck a memory about her sister.

She opened her phone and looked at the astronomical calendar and saw that the next solstice was scheduled for three months precisely from today, and that was how long Lizzie had to get Josie out of Limbo. She decided that she wouldn't tell her mother because she didn't want to give false Hope. She walked into the cafeteria where everyone was still shocked about what happened to mg, but none knew what type of monster he truly was.

She walked into the kitchen where the kitchen staff offered her food, but Lizzie nodded no and grabbed a blood blag, and started to drink it, and they looked sad. They knew her since she was a little girl and knew that she wanted kids and possibly grow old with someone she loved, but that was taken away from her.

She walked out and kept drinking the blood, and no one noticed at first, but when she started to vomit all the blood, she was intaking, the school saw what she was. She wiped her lip, and Penelope was looking at her, and Lizzie wanted to rip her throat out, but for her sister's sake, she didn't do it and walked to her mother's office.

One knock on the door and the whole thing flew off even Lizzie forgot how strong she indeed was. She walked in, and her mother and Hope were talking. "I can't drink this Hope was right I need to drink from the vein." She said dropping the blood blag on the desk

"wait, you said she had to drink from the vein?" Caroline said and looked at Hope

She nodded

"take her to the town square and train her I will explain later." And the two girls walked out.

*

Hope and Lizzie were quiet on the walk to town, and Hope couldn't help but ask, "so how is your letter partner?"

Lizzie immediately got a distraught face like she forgot something. She pulled out the phone she got from the stranger and looked at the last text she sent and completely forgot that she didn't say she was okay.

"look, you can do that later," Hope said, trying to make Lizzie stop.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm okay, I promise." Lizzie typed and pressed send then looked forward then a second later Hope got a notification sound and Lizzie though it can't be and Hope didn't even look at her phone she also refused to look at the blonde at that moment. She typed again, "I swear if this is Hope" and pressed send and another notification.

"give me your phone" Lizzie demanded

"why," Hope said, playing dumb.

"Are you the one that I have been messaging for the last few weeks?" Lizzie asked

Hope nodded, "look I didn't know until today. When you sent me the message earlier, I swear I ran to your mom's office, and she said it was you."

"Again, my mom is trying to fix my problems."

"look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was me as soon as I knew, but you had things going on, and honestly, I didn't want to ruin what he had," Hope said

Lizzie understood and nodded her head and said, "I'm sorry about leaving without saying goodbye. I didn't know how to do it. I didn't attend my sister's funeral because I didn't know how to let go."

"your sister would be so proud of you for your courage, I didn't know her, but I heard stories on how she did anything for you."

"look, I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell anyone," Lizzie said.

"Okay, I promise I won't, and this time I will keep it."

"my sister isn't dead; she is somewhere called Limbo, and I need to get her out. I have three months to do it, can you help?"

"my aunt had books on Limbo and how you could travel there, but we need to go to New Orleans to locate them, plus I assume we need her body," Hope asked.

Lizzie nodded

Okay, we will leave tomorrow, plus it would be easier to train you to be a vampire in the most vampire populated area in the world. Still, for tonight you see that girl I want you to vamp speed to her look in her eyes and tell her everything will be okay and not to be scared and take a bite in her artery and drink blood but listen for the heartbeat right when it hits five beats per second stop and give her vampire blood to heal and compel her to forget what happened."

Lizzie nodded again and did as Hope said like it was her priority Hope watched and smiled because she did it entirely she was nothing but proud, but she noticed something that she completely forgot about so when Lizzie walked back smiling Hope said: "Lizzie there is something I have to tell you."

"go ahead."

"I think you are sired to me. It's like every time I say something, you have to follow it. Am I making any sense."

"I noticed after you told me I should drink from the vein and threw up the blood bag, but I decided to let it keep going because it makes training me easier and after you can unsure yourself form me," Lizzie said lying know the first time she noticed was when Hope said them not have sex was the wrong thing, and her attitude changed towards it.

"Are you sure because I don't want to do it if it's not what you want."

"it's okay, but I have a couple of ground rules."

"Sounds good."

"While we are working together i don't want to have any relationship besides a professional one. We are going to work to get Josie back, and then we go our separate ways."

"okay," Hope said as the two walked back to the school to get their things packed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the support leave some theories.


	15. New Orleans 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Hope are on their way to New Orleans when Someone catches them by surprise.

Ready to leave, Hope and Lizzie grabbed their bags, walked to the front exit, and walked to Lizzie's car. Everything was packed away, and they were ready to leave, but something interrupted them as Lizzie put the key into the ignition. She looked up, and a very mad mom was looking at her.

"Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman, where do you think you are going," Caroline said

"mom, it's not what you think I swear," Lizzie said, looking at Hope then back at her mother.

"so, you are not going to New Orleans?" 

"okay so it is what it seems, but I promise you it's important I can't tell you why right now but if all goes well then that would be great, but if it doesn't, I didn't want to get your hopes up."

Caroline took a deep breath and saw Hope as she nodded her head, suggesting she would take care of her daughter while they were away. "please be careful that means both of you and don't think this is a vacation the second you come back you have finals to redo."

The girls nodded and drove away as Caroline watched; she couldn't believe that her only daughter was leaving on her own to make her own path. She wasn't upset that Lizzie became a vampire. She was sad that it wasn't her choice. She felt like Lizzie would have picked that path either way, but just like her, it wasn't given to her. It was forced upon her. She knows it will make her stronger as it did for her.

Hope sat in the passenger seat watching the stars as they passed thinking about going back to the place where she realized she had feelings for Lizzie, now to go back there and to be alone with her trying to follow the rules Lizzie placed wondering if would she be able to handle it knowing she had too but also knowing if she doesn't do something about it that the two will just be strangers to each other when this is all done.

Suddenly pulling into a gas station, Hope realized she had to use the bathroom so when the car stopped, she walked into the bathroom as Lizzie pumped the gas, as she was about to sit down she heard a click but thought it was just some coincidence and continued to go pee when she was done a click again.

Lizzie finished and put the pump back when she heard Hope calling for her, so she vamps speed there while no was looking, and Hope was holding a man by the neck.

"what the hell Hope," Lizzie said

"he was taking pictures of me while I was in the bathroom," Hope said

Lizzie looked furious. "I guess dinner came early." And Hope agreed

When the two walked backed to the car, they felt satisfied they sat in the car, and when Lizzie tried to reach for her drink, it was gone; she ignored it for now.

As the drive continued, more things went missing, Lizzie's candy stash emptied, and Hope's sandwich disappeared. The girls thought the other took it but didn't say anything until Hope said, "I'm hungry."

"wait, you tell me after eating all my snacks, drinking my soda, and your sandwich you are hungry?" Lizzie said

"what the hell are you talking about? You ate my sandwich, and I didn't eat your snacks." Hope said

"I smell the peanut butter, so you must have."

"I didn't make a peanut butter sandwich? Hope said confused

Lizzie sniffed, and so did Hope, and they pulled over and checked the trunk because that's where the smell was coming from. They looked at each other and prepared just in case they found anything.

Hope pulled open the trunk, and both girl's mouth dropped.

"want some?" Pedro said showing them the snacks and sandwich that had disappeared

"Pedro what are you doing here," Lizzie said

"I came to your room because I was having a bad day, and I heard you said you were leaving," Pedro said

"you can't do that, Pedro; the whole school is going to think something bad happened to you," Hope said

Pedro had tears building up when Lizzie said: "it's okay I will call my mom and tell her we will bring you back as soon as possible."

"I will watch him go call your mom," Hope said

Lizzie nodded and walked away.

"Hey, buddy, what happened today that made you have a bad day?" Hope asked, looking at the boy, not knowing he was just like her.

"I talk to Lizzie when I have a bad day."

"okay I understand just know I give really good advice, but it's okay if you don't want to hear it," Hope said

"okay I will tell you."

"Okay, go ahead."

"some of the kids were making fun of me today."

"why?"

"because I'm an orphan," Pedro said

Hope felt her blood boil because she knows what it's like not having parents and finds it "unfair that kids Pedro's age don't know how to be kind sometimes" Hope was saying this from her own experience.

"I don't have parents either, and when I was younger the kids made fun of me but what I did was ignore them because they said those mean things because inside they were sad and wanted someone else to feel sad too" Hope said

Pedro hugged Hope and said, "thank you."

Lizzie was still trying to get her mom on the phone "pick up the phone please" then, after another ring, a weak voice said, "yes, Lizzie, what's wrong."

"We have a problem, Pedro snook in the trunk when we left we are an hour from New Orleans and 11 hours from home I don't know what to do."

That woke up Caroline she sat up and looked in her room and had an idea. "watch after Pedro with Hope in a few weeks I will come and pick him up, but this means you get his work done with him I will have it sent to you okay."

"Okay, mom, but I don't know if you could take care of another person."

"I believe in you, honey, just believe in yourself," Caroline said 

"Okay, mom, I love you," Lizzie said, hanging up.

She walked over to see Pedro in Hope's arm she thought about how good of a mother she would be before throwing it out of her mind because right now her mind has to be on Josie.

"get in the car you will be with us for a few weeks, and you have to do your work as all the kids understand me, mister," Lizzie said thinking how much she sounded like her mom.

Pedro nodded

Hope buckled Pedro in, and they got on the road again getting to the compound a little after one in the morning, Pedro had already fallen asleep. Hope carried him in and placed him in one of the guest bedrooms as Hope and Lizzie went to sleep in sperate rooms.

*

Morning came fast, especially when a kid jumps on your bed to wake you up, Lizzie looked up at Pedro bouncing then noticed Hope was standing by the door watching the scene. They made their way downstairs, and Lizzie attempted to make pancaked when Hope took over and made them correctly. She called one of her wolfs to find her aunt's grimoire while Lizzie and Hope went to get Josie's body thinking it already would have been decomposing. They dropped Pedro off with Jed the same Jed that fought Hope in an ally because she wanted to impress Lizzie.

They walked to the cemetery and Hope can't stop thinking about the last time they came here it ended with the two girls kissing, and she knows that can't happen this time. They walked in, and this was the first time Lizzie came in knowing her sister was alive. They arrived at Josie's headstone, and the bricks still looked fresh.

"what's wrong, Lizzie?" Hope said watching Lizzie's attitude change in a matter of a second.

"I been to this plot a hundred times, and she wasn't dead this whole time I should have known."

"How would you of known this isn't your fault," Hope said

"because we always shared a bond when we were younger, and we could always tell when something was wrong," Lizzie said with a tear.

"I can help you with the body if you want."

"no, she is my sister. It's my responsibility", Lizzie said, punching the bricks off and pulling her sister out, but something was off. Her sister looked like she was in perfect health more so then she was alive.

She carried her sister back home and placed her in a circle of salt.

*

Hope and Lizzie went to pick up Pedro at the bar where he was hanging out. When they walked in, they didn't expect to see what they did. Pedro pushed one of the wolf's arm down and said, "haha I win arm wrestling then seeing Hope and Lizzie running to them like they were his moms.

"what's going on here "Hope asked

"what's going is Pedro beat every wolf in the bar at arm wrestling," Jed said

Hope looked at Pedro, and he was making poses with his muscles.

"you know the thing I asked you for, did you find it?"

"yes"

"Okay, great hand it over."

"I can't."

"why?"

"because the person that has it is a very powerful witch and I couldn't get it. She threatened to make me a wolf every day unless it was a full moon, so I left." Jed said

"okay text me her address I will go myself."

Jed nodded as her Lizzie and Pedro left the bar.

"I will be back. You watch Pedro. I will deal with this witch," Hope said, leaving the two to walk back alone.

She looked at the address, and for some reason, she feels like she knows it. Maybe she read it somewhere she can't remember. She walked there, and the house looks so familiar like she had been there before but no memory of it.

Hope got to the door and noticed it was spelled, so cut her wrist and poured her blood on it, and it opened. Everyone that lived in that house ran to see what happened and saw the girl staring in front of her, wondering how she got in.

Hope was shocked to see the people in front of her. She couldn't believe they were still alive after she was told they were dead.

"Who are you? Who did you break the blood boundary you know what it doesn't matter if you don't get out of here right now, you will never again be able to." One of the blondes said

"Freya stop it's her"

"what are you talking about Rebekah," Freya said

She pulled out a photo she had on her phone and compared the two faces, and it was a match.

Hope speechless not knowing what to say. "who are you Freya asked"

"you really don't know?"

Everyone nodded no; then Hope realized they could have been forced to forget. Hope said a speel and everyone screamed in pain for a few seconds later it came into realization who was standing in front of them.

"Hope?"

"yea," Hope said, nodding and tears in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to post it because I won't have time tomorrow I hope you enjoyed it if you did please leave theories.


	16. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope talk to her family

Hope watched as her family embraced her, and she just stood there confused and stiff as a board, not knowing why someone would make them forget her and if that person was still alive so they can ask them questions. Getting back to her old ways, Hope imagined what she would do to the person that took her family away from her.

"Hope I know that look it's the same one your father had when he was planning something bad tell me what's going on," Freya said, putting her hand on Hope's shoulder, and she flinched but then warmed up.

"I need to find out who did this to you, they took my family away from me when I had no one left, I needed my family, but I had to raise myself, I had to learn how to turn on the full moon for the first time by myself, and it was the worst pain I have ever been in. Then when I turned into a vampire, I didn't know to control my urges, so I killed people, innocent people, and I can't ever forgive myself. I look in the mirror and see a monster when the girl I was in Love with left I didn't try and ask her why I planned a whole revenge saga that hurt her because I didn't have someone to talk to about it." Hope said, frustrated at herself, her family, it was just everything that wouldn't happen if she had her family.

"Hope, what do you mean you were by yourself, your mom and dad and uncle Elijah was supposed to take care of you," Rebekah said

"you guys don't know what happened?" Hope asked

They all shook their head, looking worried.

"they died protecting me. I don't know what or who, but they sacrificed their lives for me, wait a second you knew about you having to forget me?"

"yes, because at the time, your father had many enemies, and they wanted to hurt you, so if everyone forgot you then no one would hunt you, there was only one person who knew you were alive," Davina said

"Camille right" Hope said

they all shook their head

"look, it would be great to reminisce, but I don't have time I need the grimoire that tells you how to get a soul from Limbo," Hope said

Freya ran and grabbed the book while Hope waited, Rebekah had the urge to hug Hope, but after everything, she said she felt like it wasn't the right time. And on cue, Freya gave the book to Hope, and as she was about to walk away, Freya said: "Hope the only way to get a soul from Limbo is in that book, but it requires a sacrifice, another soul for the one you are taking and there is so no way of getting it back once the trade is complete."

"I don't want any of you to stop me, because this is my choice. I will explain soon, wait for a letter." Hope said leaving, and the family tried to stop her, but Hope said a spell locking them in the house.

*

Lizzie was at home making dinner for Pedro, and she wasn't a cook, so she burned the whole dish and threw it out before Hope got home because, for some reason, she feels like she needs to impress the tribrid.

She ordered food, but when it came, Hope still hasn't come back, so the two ate alone, Pedro was showered and tucked into bed as Lizzie waited for Hope.

She sat in the exact position when she met Hope staring at the entrance, eventually falling asleep until a loud bang could be heard as Hope walked in with a large black bag. Lizzie rubbed her eyes and said "what's that"

"a few things we need for the spell here take it and set it all up I have the book it looks like you are getting Josie back today."

Lizzie jumped up and did everything. Hope said to the tea until she found blood in a vile and asked Hope, "what is this?"

"its blood I got it from some human it was required for the spell; it calls for innocent blood, but don't worry, they won't get hurt," Hope said, telling the truth but lying at the same time.

Lizzie nodded and put it in the jar, and they were ready to start the spell Hope made Lizzie take her hand as they chanted together, Josie's body started floating, but they still chanted until everything around them was twisting around the room, and then everything fell to the floor including Hope. Lizzie was still standing, wondering what was going on when Josie made a noise and opened her eyes.

"Josie, you're okay."

She nodded her head, "but she isn't," Josie said, pointing to Hope.

Past in Limbo

"This is weird. It looks exactly like the Salvatore school," Hope said, talking to herself.

"yea, but you get used to it," Josie said.

"wait, you're Josie."

"that's correct. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter just tell Lizzie when you wake up that I'm sorry and in my pocket, there is a letter she should read," Hope said as Josie disappeared in front of her and for the first time Hope felt proud of herself.

Present

"Josie, what do you mean she isn't okay," Lizzie said, looking concerned.

"I don't know she told me to tell you she was sorry and to read the note in her pocket," Josie said as Lizzie jumped to get it. She looked in every pocket but couldn't find it then she saw a paper that was lying on the floor she reached it and opened it and started reading part of it.

"Lizzie I didn't want to tell you this because I know you would have stopped me but to get your sister back a soul needed to be traded and I don't deserve to walk this earth when someone like your sister she is much better in every way than me I'm a monster. My family is going to pick up my body because I don't want you to do something stupid and try to reverse the spell. After all, you can't" She couldn't read anymore at least not right now when five people walked in, and Lizzie assumed it was the Mikaelson clan, Marcel picked up Hope's body, and they walked out without saying a word knowing that it was Hope's wish that they didn't.

Lizzie broke down crying, and her sister hugged her then Pedro came down from all the noise that woke him up and was confused about where Hope had gone and how Josie was there but joined in the embrace.

Lizzie wiped her tears and said that they were left trying to hide her feelings for Hope being gone. They got in the car and drove back to mystic falls, and Lizzie drove the whole fourteen hours without a single break. They drove up, and Caroline greeted them, not knowing that Josie was back she cried hysterically when she noticed Hope was gone.

She tried to talk to Lizzie about it, but she didn't give her any answers; the whole school rejoiced, including Penelope, as Lizzie went to Hope's room.

She walked in and sat on the bed and opened the letter to finish reading it in private. She opened it and felt tears building up. 

"I'm sorry for everything I did; there is a whole list of things I can't take back that I wish I could. But this letter isn't for any of those mistakes. This is for all the good things I did, starting with meeting you. When I first saw you, a fireball came rushing to my head, and I was like this girl is extraordinary. Over the next few weeks, I grew to love you. Yes, I told Love so when you left without saying goodbye, my heart broke. I tried to pretend it didn't mean anything, but I was lying to myself the painting in the box in the corner of the room would agree. Just know that you may not remember me, but I will always remember you and love you."

Lizzie put down the letter more confused when she started reading it, she grabbed the box and opened it and saw a painting of herself a beautiful one at that and more tears came out.

"I love you to Hope Mik," Lizzie said, getting light-headed, not knowing why she noticed the paper burning up but not remembering what was on it."

Josie walked in, looked at the painting, saw the name, and said, "who's Hope?"

"I don't know".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that was a cliff hanger i'.m sorry but there will be a second book look out for that, also sorry about the late chapter i had surgery this week and didn't have time.


End file.
